


February 27, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos enjoyed eating fast food near Supergirl before he viewed four bank robbers fleeing.





	February 27, 2002

I never created DC.

Amos enjoyed eating fast food near Supergirl before he viewed four bank robbers fleeing and exchanged smiles with her in Metropolis.

THE END


End file.
